Seven Devils
by xEndlessLovex
Summary: Daroline,Klayley,Stebekah,Kolena. Rival families must come together to form an alliance by trading off the daughters to the men of the opposing lords. Will promises be kept or broken? Will peace prevail or will all hell break loose? What happens when ladies go missing & some became involved? What does the Lockwood boy have to do with it? Trailer: /nuqAY4Lx1vg Cover:delenakayley
1. Everybody Rules The World

**Side Note: **

The Mikaelson Mafia Family includes:

Niklaus Mikaelson: The Oldest.

Kol Mikaelson: The Second Oldest.

Rebekah Mikaelson: The Youngest.

Caroline Mikaelson: The Second Youngest.

The Salvatore Mafia Family:

Damon Salvatore: The Oldest.

Stefan Salvatore: The Second Oldest

Hayley Salvatore: The Youngest.

Salvatore Security's Daughter's:

Katherine Gilbert: Oldest Twin

Elena Gilbert: Youngest Twin.

Just so you understand the dynamics of the families. Also for the purpose of my story Elena is a bitch and Kat's the nice one lol. Certain unlikely friendships will form too.

_Chapter 1_: **Everybody Wants To Rule The World**

It was like any other day for Caroline Mikaelson, the mafia beauty. Yes you heard right, Caroline Nadia Mikaelson is a part of one of New Orleans prominent mafia families, the Mikaelson's. At a very young age her biologically parents had died, leaving Caroline to live on the streets to fend for herself. And for awhile she did just that perfectly fine, until one night she was starving to death. She never much liked to steal. She always thought it to be wrong, even though sometimes she had no choice. On this particular night she had came upon the Mikaelson's mansion. What would it hurt to steal at least one piece of bread, if it help her live she thought to herself.

Heading for the house she slipped into it, cracking open a window. Once she was inside she quietly found her way to kitchen. Just when she was about to steal the loaf of bread on the counter she felt someone grab her arm and turned her around to face them, having darkened brown eyes looking at her. She was about to scream when one hand covered her mouth and the other held the cold blade of steel on her throat. _"You will not move nor speak. Understood." _Nodding she kept quiet fear showing in her eyes as the boy spoke. _"Good. Now down to business. You will be helping me with a very important task. You will steal The Mikaelson's most priced air loom, which should be no trouble for you considering you were already stealing from them to begin with. Not to mention refuse me and I will make sure you suffer at the hands of these varmint. Say so much as one word of this and I will hunt you down that is if they don't kill you first." _

Realizing who he was indeed talking about she regretted trying to steal the bread. No one stole from The Mikaelson's and lived to tell about it. Everyone knew that. How could she be so foolish to have tired? If she wasn't fearful enough before she was now. She immediately wanted to refuse, but the threat in his voice though it was but a whisper made her rethink doing so. Not to mention a blade being pressed to your throat didn't help matters much. Gulping she tried to keep her hands from shaking as she followed his next orders. Once she stole the item he was looking for she handed it to him, all the while the blade never left her throat and his eyes never left hers. Once the stolen item was handed off to him he let the blade drop from being against her throat. _"Remember not a word."_ He whispered close to her ear, turning her head ever so slightly to roughly kiss her lips, showing he meant business and to instill fear into her an evil glint in his eyes and smirk on his lips.

With shaking breathes and not another word the boy disappeared from her sight. She tried to calm herself as best she could before attempting to run, but it was too late they had caught her. With both her arms bound behind her back, being held back by both Rebekah and Kol they lead her to Mikael and Ester. _"We found the culprit."_ They both said together making sure to keep pressure on her back by pressing her arms into her back. Both parents nodded with approval of their children. After awhile of her arms bound liked that they began to hurt. Both Mikael and Ester looked at her debating on what to do with her.

Finally they decided they would let their oldest decide her fate. After all he would be the boss one day in his father's stead. _"Niklaus come here."_ His mother ordered in authority. A boy with sandy blonde curls and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen walked in. His demur presented not only cockiness, but a deep strong personality, one of authority and self assurance. "It's time you learned the business." His father stated looking down at his son. _"So we've decided you can make the decision of what to do with this intruder."_ He said pointing over to Caroline. Though she felt fearful she tried not to show it.

Striding over to her, he lifted her chin with his fingers making her look straight into his eyes a smirk playing on his lips. _" Well well….what shall I do with you, hummm."_ Contemplating with himself as he circled her, making sure he kept her eyes locked with his. _"I could kill you or…"_ He paused pulling her closer with his fingers still on her chin. _"I could make you my pet."_ He said growling close to her ear. At the mention of pet it was as if something snapped inside of her and her defenses went up. _"I'd rather die…" _She said spitting in his face, her teeth gritted at him. Whipping his face off with his hand fury showed in his eyes. _"And I could easily grant that request, but I think not."_ He could see a fire within her that he did not see in most, except for maybe his sister Rebekah. A smirk played on his lips. It was so uncanny how his moods could shift in a split second. _"I admire your fire dear."_ That statement caught her off guard which is exactly what he wanted to do. Making his final decision he cleared his throat.

"_I've made my decision. She will not die, but stay here with us for as long as I see fit." _Both parents nodded accepting their son's decision. _"Show her to her room." _With that he left. At first she had felt merely like a prisoner, but soon she came to trust them, and they became her family. Though she had admitted that she was there to steal some bread and explained why, she never spoke of the rest of the events that night. She never spoke of Tyler or what he had threatened to do to her. Nik had asked her many times about it, but every time he asked her he saw the fear enveloped her face when it was mentioned. So though he knew she was keeping something from him on how their priced air loom went missing, he tried not to push too much. He vowed one day he would find out exactly what happened. As she grew older Caroline became to trust Kol and Nik more and more. And though for awhile Rebekah and her got along once they got older it was like jealous set in and they became mortal enemies. Literally every time Nik or Kol would side with Caroline and not her it would make her mad and hateful towards Caroline. She was their sister and yet they seemed to choose Caroline over her and she wasn't even related to them. So every chance she got to make Caroline's life a living hell she did.


	2. Mourning Rituals

_Chapter 2: _**Mourning Ritual**

Now at the age of nineteen and after her father Mikael's death, the mob was giving to Nik the eldest. For awhile everything in Caroline's life was perfect until one day for the sake of an alliance between the opposing mobs Caroline and Rebekah were ordered to be married off to Damon and Stefan. Caroline to Damon and Rebekah to Stefan. An agreement was also made that Klaus would marry their sister Hayley and Elena the daughter of Damon's security man to Kol. Would the agreements made stand or would there be betrayal? It felt more like betrayal in Caroline's eyes. She never wanted this especially not Damon, but she knew better then to go against Nik's orders. Rebekah on the other hand detested this, but held joy in the fact that she would be taking Caroline's ex from her.

Yes Stefan and her had been a thing before they decided it was better to be friends for more than one reason especially being that they were from the opposing mobs. At least she could find joy in knowing that she would see her friend again, and that would be her one confront? On the other hand it pained her, made her jealous knowing that Rebekah would have to be paired with Stefan. As if it wasn't bad enough that they didn't get along, she had to take this away from her too. Grunting previously she packed for her journey before meeting her brothers and sister downstairs. Once Damon, Stefan, Elena and Hayley arrived to Mikaelson mansion they were let in. Once inside they were led to the corridor where the final negations were made before handing off the girls.

Giving her brother's hugs Hayley patted each of their backs. _"Behave yourselves while I'm gone." _She chuckled. She hated this arrangement, but at the end of the day she would have done anything for those two, which is why she had come willing. Elena on the other hand had not, until Damon had made her that is. She hadn't wanted to be away from Damon or her fling with Stefan, she was just too selfish like that. Nor had she wanted to leave her twin behind. Reluctantly she said her goodbyes, her lips lingering on both and Damon's and Stefan's cheek a little too long. Just when her lips were about to brush against Damon's he pushed her firmly backwards, his eyes stern and his hands gripping her arms. He was letting her know that she had no choice and should obey what he had said. Huffing her eyes showing hurt and a bit of rebelling, she gritted her teeth before he lead her over to Kol. _"She's all yours."_ He said with a handshake before saying his goodbyes to his sister. _"I love you…"_ He whispered to his sister before taking his side by Stefan.

Through it all both Stefan and Caroline watched the exchanges going on, trying not to show their emotions. Caroline could tell this was going to be hell, especially with how Elena had acted towards Damon and Stefan, and now Rebekah. Would she ever get a break? Rebekah could already tell that she didn't trust Elena. _"Bitch…." _She coughed under her breathe referring to Elena. That woman didn't deserve Kol and so help her God if Elena broke his heart she would pay. At least that was one thing her and Caroline could agree on.

Caroline couldn't help the smirk on her face when she heard those words come from Bekah's mouth. But no sooner did the grin play on her lips did she notice the stern looks from both her brother's to Bekah's remark. Kissing Elena's hand, Kol looked to her. _"Forgive my sister's. They can be quite mean."_ He said with a smirk and a charm that only a Mikaelson could elude. As if by beat both girls scoffed. An evil grin formed on Elena's lips, she could defiantly have fun with this. Now that the Salvatore's had kept their end of the deal it was the Mikaelson's turn.

With a sigh Caroline braced herself for the exchange. Rebekah was first. Leading her over to Stefan Kol walked with her. Placing a kiss to her cheek he said his goodbye's and handed her bags of f to Stefan. _"Don't make me do this…"_ She wanted to say but then remembered what it was that she was gaining from this and that was to cause Caroline hell. So instead she smiled slightly before returning her goodbyes. _"Guard your heart dear bother." _She said before leaving a small peckish kiss on his cheek. _"Don't I always."_ He said with a smirk heading back to Nik's side. Caroline was next and she was dreading it. Kol first said his goodbye and teased her about the fact that he'd no longer be able to banter with her, or rile her up as much as he use too. She smiled softly playfully slapping his arm. _"Always the tease."_ She laughed. When it was Nik's turn to say goodbye, she searched for any form of emotion on his face, her eyes silently pleading with him not to make her do this.

And though he didn't want to let her go, he still had to keep his end of the deal. This was for the good of the family, he kept telling himself. Void of emotion he stepped forward shaking his head as if to answer her plea. His fingers lightly grazed her cheek. _"Bye little sis. Do as you're told. I will visit soon." _ Though the last little bit made her smile it hurt as well. She knew it was pointless to argue especially when her brother had already made up his mind. Being brave and telling herself she could do this she walked over to Damon with her bags in her hand. _"Bye."_ She whispered softly her eyes lingering on Nik and Kol with her head turned. Feeling Damon's hands in hers brought her out of her thoughts. His hands gripped her's slightly tightly. He was already jealous of the connection she shared with her brother's especially Nik and then knowing of his brother's Stefan's past with her didn't help either. There would defiantly have to be some rules and he would defiantly have to make sure she knew them.

She hated where this was going as she felt his grip on her hand, but all she could do was sigh at the moment. _"Stop by anytime. Hope to see you soon." _Nik stated letting the Salvatore bother's know they were welcome to visit. He mostly offered for Hayley and any chance to see Caroline would make him happy if they did visit. Hayley figured he was trying to win points with her, but at least it was something. With Kol having Elena's hand in his and Klaus having Hayley's in his, both of them lead their Queens to their rooms to let them rest up. Once out of sight the Salvatore brothers headed to the car with Caroline and Rebekah opening up the doors for them helping them inside before getting in themselves and driving off. Damon wanted to speak with Caroline but decided to wait so his brother wouldn't over hear them. On the whole ride to the Salvatore's boarding house Rebekah glared at Caroline and all Caroline did was look out the window simplying sighing.


	3. Dust To Dust Part 1

Chapter 3: _**Dust to Dust Part 1**_

__After they had arrived at the Salvatore mansion, the men let Bekah and Caroline inside. Caroline couldn't help but to fiddle with her fingers. It was a bad habit she tended to have when she was nervous along with biting her lower lip. Her eyes scanned the inside of the house as she took in all the sights of it. It was huge and spacious, as about as spacious as the mansion she had grown use to living in. She was so caught in admiring the house that she hadn't notice when Damon walked inside and was behind her in seconds. Pushing a strain of her blonde curls aside, she could feel his breathe on her skin as he whispered in her ear. _"We need to talk." _His voice was smooth and calm as he spoke lightly blowing on her skin, a glint of a smirk on his lips.

Her breathe hitched at the smoothness of his voice and his breathe on her skin. It sent a tingling sensation down her nerves. Still biting her lower lip she nodded, nervous that he might want more from her then she was ready to give up. Yes she was a virgin and she wasn't certain she wanted sex before marriage. She was so inexperienced, what if he didn't like it or what if she couldn't please him. Though Caroline and Stefan had dated previously, they never had sex, though they did make out a lot. She was thankful he had never pushed her into having more than just make out sessions with him when they were together. If she denied Damon what he wanted would he push her into it, or let her wait until she was ready.

She had yet to answer him when he repeated himself again. _"Caroline I'm speaking to you. Answer me."_ He said in a sharp and short tone. Coming out of her thoughts she jumped at the shortness in his tone, her nerves jittering as she was slightly fearful. Nodding she clutched onto her bags that she had brought in._"Yes. I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again." _Her voice was shaky as she spoke. Going back to fiddling with her fingers as she kept a hold of her bags tightly, her eyes looked over to him. _"Good."_ He said simply. It was at that moment that Stefan and Bekah came in. Stefan had a hold of Bekah's bag as h e led her inside. Looking between Damon and Caroline he could tell that Caroline was slightly shaken. He couldn't help the little bit of rage he felt. Though Caroline and him were no longer together he still cared for her deeply and he be damned if Damon even tired to hurt her in anyway. Going over to her he lightly touched her shoulder his eyes asking if she was okay. Giving him a small smile she reassured him that she was fine. He returned the smile, lightly patting her back. _"Would you ladies like me to show you to your rooms?"_ He said looking between the girls.

Damon hated the jealously he felt every time someone touched Caroline, even if it was just barely. She was "HIS" and only "HIS" no one else's. She would soon have to learn that. Trying to keep his composure he went over to Caroline, lightly gripping her arm as he looked to Stefan. _"You show Rebekah hers and I will show Caroline ours." _He emphasized the word ours, making Caroline wonder why she had to share a room with Damon and Bekah got her own. She wasn't ready for this, by no means. Damon tried to hold in the green eyed monster but it was hard. Stefan was about to protest when he looked to Caroline. Remembering what her brother had said she decided she'd try her best to listen to what she was told. _"It's okay Stefan. You and Bekah should really get to know each other. And I should get to know Damon. After all, I will soon be his wife."_ It pained her slightly to say those words, because as she did, Rebekah was slowly running her hand up Stefan's arm, a smirk on her face, her eyes darkened. _"She's right you know. We have a lot to catch up on."_ She said looking over at them. She said beginning to nibble on his ear. With her hand tightly clutched together in a fist, she breathed in containing herself. _"Damn straight."_ His hold on Caroline tightening, his tone sharp, and his teeth slightly gritted together. Stefan simply nodded taking Bekah's hand in his and leading her to her room.

Damon then followed suit, dragging her along to their bedroom, his grip firmly on her arm. He only released her arm once they were inside his room. Once inside he locked the door, his eyes darkening the split second he turned around to face Caroline. She began to shake slightly from nervousness, her palms sweaty. Dropping her bags she stepped back as he started to come towards her. As she kept backing up her backside ended up hitting the back of his wall as he followed her. Trapping her in between his body on the wall, his hand laid just above her head, his body pressed against her. She could feel the heat from his body radiating on to hers_. "Do you know what I want to do you Caroline? Do You? Do you understand that weather you like it or not you belong to me? Do you have any idea what that means?"_ His face was barely inches from hers, his tone was sharp, yet lustful. He inhaled and exhaled before claiming her lips, his fingers grazing he cheek. Her mind told her to stop him, but her body didn't follow suit. She reacted to the kiss, granting him more access to her mouth. He slipped his tongue massaging his with hers as they battled for dominance. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, as his hands started to roam her body. Lifting up her shirt he began to kiss down her body with butterfly kisses, a small moan escaping her mouth. She could feel herself being moist below.

Just when he was about to pull down her pants she regained her thinking. Touching his arm she stopped him. _"Damon I—I can't. I'm not ready."_ She said moving away from him. At words he realized she was a virgin, yet his desire for was still there. He still wanted to show her who she was, she was "his" He tried once again to claim her lips again, before she pushed him away again_." No Damon. If you care for me, you will wait. I'm just ready." _She said, trying be as brave as she was trying to sound. _"That's damn lie. You know you wanted it just as much as I did. You're lying to me and you're lying to yourself._ " He said anger in his voice as he gripped her arm. _"You belong to me. Get use to it."_ He gritted his teeth, his eyes dark and evil looking. He always choice the emotion anger to hide the hurt he actually felt. This was why he had walls built up for a reason. Though he thought he might care for Caroline he could never admit it at the moment. No it was better to keep his walls up. Eventually she would learn that she belonged to him and had to do as he said. Letting go of her arm he went to the door. _" As soon as you learn to listen come find me. Until then I will leave you to yourself. Learn to do as I say or face the consequences._ " Opening the door he turned his head once more to look at her. _"You belong to me Caroline, better you get use to that. Don't expect to be seeing your family anytime soon. This is your life now. Learn to accept it. As soon as your settled I will send up your bodyguard for you to meet him."_ She tried to protest but he had the last word. _"But-."_ She began before he spoke. _" There is no negating this. And that's final. If you show me some improving only then might you be able to visit your family." _With that he left locking the door behind him. She simply sighed, laying herself on the bed finally letting the tears fall down her cheek that she had been holding in this whole time. Hell this is what this was. There was simply no better word for it. Little did she know it would only get worse.

Sitting at his desk Damon called Tyler in. _" Yes sir."_ He said approaching his boss. _" You will be my wife's Caroline's new bodyguard. Understood. Protect her like you would me." _A smirk formed on his lips but Tyler hid it. It would be good to see that little vixen again. _"Understood."_ He said an evil glint in his eyes that went unnoticed by Damon. What fun he could have with her before finding out if she had kept her promise. What fun indeed.


	4. Dust To Dust Part 2

Chapter 4: _**Dust to Dust Part 2**_

"Oh, you're acting your thin disguise  
All your perfectly delivered lines.  
They don't fool me  
You've been lonely, too long."

"You're like a mirror, reflecting me  
Takes one to know one, so take it from me.  
You've been lonely  
You've been lonely, too long."

While he was helping Rebekah take her bags to her room, Stefan couldn't help but to overhear Caroline's and Damon's conversation. And though he felt the need to intervene and help he remembered back to her words she had said downstairs _"Get to know Rebekah and I will get to know Damon. After all I will be his wife soon."_ He knew those simple words had pained her, not only because she didn't want this but that she had realized the only reason Rebekah was here was to make her jealous. She knew Bekah didn't quite care for Stefan but any chance she had to use him to advantage she would. Yet this hell that everyone had to succumb to was not escapable, so therefore she had decided to be brave and survive through it as best she could. Stefan had always felt the need to protect her even after they had split. It wasn't that he thought she was weak, no she the strongest person he knew, but once you get to know someone it's hard to not want to protect them because you love them, yes he still loved her. Though now that love couldn't be as her lover, but he could still love her as his sister, which is now what she was and he could protect her too, if she allowed him too.

Some part of him wished he had been assigned as her bodyguard and not Tyler. He never trusted that guy. Not to mention he was always shady. He knew that would never be the case. Though Stefan and Damon cared very much for each other, Damon had a hard time showing that except to their little sister. Somehow it came easier to him that way then it did to Stefan. Maybe it had to do with the fact that his new wife had a past with his brother and that his past love had driven a wedge in between his brother and him. Elena had been both their downfalls. The way she manipulated them and still they had practically done everything for her. It wasn't right how she could play with their mind. It had been harder for Damon to let her go, then Stefan. He had simply just accepted it. Damon on the other hand never liked to let anything go. Ironic considering he had been one to make this deal in the first place. Coming out of his thoughts just as Rebekah ran her hand down his arm, he looked over to her. He had barely noticed her touch him because of being in deep thought. _"I want to play…"_ She said a smirk playing on her lips. She stepped around facing him as she came closer, her lips barely touching his_. "No feelings, no attachments. Just crazy sex." _She stated pressing her lips to his. She really didn't want a relationship from this, just plain fun and no attachments. Her statement surprised him yet intrigued him too. At least this way their hearts kept in check. Yeah they would be married, and to the public eye probably seemly happy, but this way he didn't have to completely give himself to her, or her to him.

As her lips touched his, he responded by deepening the kiss, his fingertips caressing her cheek as he pushed her down on the bed. His body pressed into hers, his hand running down her leg as their tongues battled for dominance. Leaning up as they still kissed, Bekah tried to take control and flip him over, but instead he pushed her back down taking control himself. He took a breather before crashing his lips to hers again, his arousal evident. It didn't take long for him to remove his cloths and hers too, before continuing his assaults on her body again. Their bodies heated up as he finally entered into her center, their lips never leaving each other. It was crazy, passionate, rough yet gentle as his body claimed hers. At the precise moment they both reached their climax, her nails ran down his back as she felt her orgasm ripple through her. Her moans could be heard through the house. No amount of trying to covering her ears could prevent Caroline from knowing what was going on. Though she tried to block it out she couldn't. After they both finished another smirk played on Bekah's lips, though this one was more devilish to the core then all her other ones had been.

Back at the Mikaelson mansion Hayley, Klaus, Kol, and Elena were preparing themselves for dinner. This was the first time they would convene for dinner as a family. Klaus thought it might make it easier for everybody to get use to each other. As the girls were getting ready so were the men. Once fixing theirs ties and suits they went to fetch their ladies. Klaus stopped by Hayley's room first. Slowly pushing her door open, he slightly gasped at the sight of her in her dress. It hugged her curves in all the right places. His pants constricted at the sight of her and though he could claim her then, he had a feeling she wasn't that easy, though ultimately he always got want he wanted. He knew she was attractive, but that dress only amplified that. Stepping over to her he placed his hand on her bare shoulder smelling her scent. _"Dinner is ready."_ He stated his cool breathe on her skin, his eyes roaming her body appreciatively. She watched where his eyes roamed and smirked. She could tell the affect she was having on him and she liked it. Her eyes closed momentarily as she felt his breathe on her skin. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, but of course she wasn't that easy. He would have to work for it.

Taking a box out of his pocket he opened it up. Inside was a diamond necklace with blue diamond's along with silver ones. It was fit for a Queen. _"I got this for you."_ He said lifting it out of the box to show it to her, a smile on his face one that showed his dimples, his charm showing through. She couldn't deny how beautiful it looked. She had never been one for too many fancy things so therefore wasn't sure she could accept this. _"I—I can't take this. It's beautiful. But I can't accept. You barely know me. Besides I'm sure it will suit someone far better." _She replied trying to get him to put it back into the box. He admired her humbleness, but he had picked this out especially for her and couldn't let her deny the gift. It was fit for her, his queen. _"I admire your humbleness, but I must insist you take it. I picked this out just for you. You after all will be my wife and I plain to get to know you perfectly body and soul."_A smirk played on his lips on his last words a double meaning behind them as his fingertips brushed her neck. _"Besides it's fit for a Queen, a vision of beauty such as yourself my dear."_ She smiled inwardly as she could tell he was laying the charm on thick. Deciding to accept the necklace she let him clasp it on around her neck before placing her hand on his chest. She smirked before speaking. _"It's quite beautiful thank you."_ She said before leaning close into him and whispering into his ear.

"_But it will take more than charm to get to bed me."_ She smirked more running her hand down his chest before running her fingertips against his chin. _"You will have to work for it." _He grumbled, his pants feeling more constricted, his arousal present. Oh the things he wanted to do to her right now. On one hand he could just take her there like he so desperately wanted to, or he could wait and work for it. It could be a challenge one he was certain he would win; no he knew he would win. The things this woman was already doing to him and she didn't know the full extent of it. He smirked ready to take the challenge. _"Oh sweetheart you will be withering under me before you know it."_ His eyes darkened as they stared at her. _"I take that challenge." _He said with a confidence in his voice. She simply smirked inwardly saying we will see. Taking her hand into his he led her down to the dining room where his brother was with his new to be wife Elena.

As the table was already set they sat to down to eat. The food tasted delicious. But something would taste even more delicious both Mikaelson brothers thought to themselves. As Elena chewed her food she twirled her fork in her mouth lightly sucking on the metal scraping her teeth against her fork with each bite she took. She had a innocent look on her face like she didn't know things this could possibly being doing to Kol. She had been teasing him all afternoon with her looks, movements, gestures, slight sexual references. She would tease, take, act as if she would do something then wouldn't. She would get him aroused then leave him wanting. She knew exactly what she was doing. Before long she would have him begging her to let him take her, and once she had him wrapped around her finger she would began her game of seduce and destroy. She would use him until he could be used no more and maybe even eventually drive a wedge between the Mikealson brothers like she had the Salvatore's. Kol felt like he couldn't stand much more of this. He felt like he would combust at any moment.

He could feel his pants constrict and felt the hard on he obviously had. He was barely able to hide it and his eyes had darkened immensely with lust as he stared her down, his hand inching up on her thigh under her dress he reached her center. Realizing she wore no panties underneath his eyes darkened even more as his fingers grazed her center. He kept his face composed but could feel how ready she was for him before she swatted his hand away removing it, a smirk on her lips. She shook her head. _"Nu huh. Bad boy."_ Hearing Elena swat Kol's hand away Klaus laughed slightly rolling his eyes. _"You two go get a room, why don't you."_ He chuckled making an inside joke as he had seen the scene play before him. Hayley simply scoffed at what Elena was doing. She kind of felt sorry for Kol. He was being played like a book and he didn't even know it. Kol gritted his teeth when his hand was removed and gave his brother a warning look. _"Don't even start with me Nik."_ Klaus simply laughed putting his hands up in a mocking surrender.

After dinner was finally over with Kol quickly grabbed Elena rushing her up to the room. Swiftly pulling her inside he shut the door and locked it, keeping her body close to his. He crashed his lips to hers; lifting up her dress he ran his fingers against her center his breathe hitching at touching her. _"Enough is enough."_ He growled into her ear. . He could no longer contain himself. He would have no more teasing at least not unless he was the one doing the teasing. _"You can't tease me and expect me to do nothing about it. I am a man after all. I want you so bad."_ He started nibbling on her ear as he inserted his fingers into her moving back and forth as he kissed down her neck and body. She moaned at every thrust of his fingers the moans becoming louder as they went. The thrusts of his fingers became faster as his thumb rubbed her clit. When she almost reached her climax, he stopped and removed his fingers. He then reached down pleasuring her with his tongue, increasing her moans, her fingers clutching onto his hair, but each time she almost reached her peak he stopped and started again when the sensations calmed. She was starting to get irritated needing release. _"Kol please, please. I can't take much more."_ Her words were staggered, her thoughts jumbled. _"NO this is your punishment for teasing me all day darling."_ He said loving this. Ready to take her he looked at her. _"Beg me for it."_ He said teasing her breasts before engulfing them in his mouth. _"Beg."_ He demanded speaking while he kept a hold of one breast in his mouth teasing the other with his fingers. Her body was sweaty and she couldn't take much more. _"Please."_ She begged, feeling her climax approaching_."My pleasure."_ A smirk on his lips as he spoke. He stopped,unzipped his pants and entered her, thrusting in and out filling her to the hilt. His thrusts became faster and harder, her moans louder as she held on for dare life to him. Reaching her climax, her orgasm rippled through her, and his followed suit. When he was done dumping his seed into her, he pulled out adjusting his pants.

He smirked feeling satisfied as he looked at his gorgeous soon to be wife. He was sure she didn't know it yet, but he was certainly wrapped around her little finger. For a splint second he had the control and knew it went both ways. _"I'd do anything for you Elena, anything my sweet." _He said before capturing her lips once more, his fingers running through her hair. She inwardly smirked, an evil one at that. She knew what he said was true. He may think he was the one in control, but no she was which only made her smirk more. Poor unfortunate fool that he was. A smiled played on her face hiding her true intent. _"I know."_ She said placing one last kiss to his lips before adjusting herself and her dress.

**Note: Longer chapter this time. Need a break so stopping the chapter here. Next chapter will include mostly Daroline, Klayley, and Steroline interactions. Maybe we will find out what Tyler wants from Caroline. –smirks- Review Review, Review. **


	5. The Betrayal

Chapter 5: _**The Betrayal**_

**3 months Later:**

It was late in the evening and just like any other day for Klaus. He was seated in his favorite chair, favorite room, and the one he went to just to think or paint, sometimes even sketch. It was his sanctuary, his place of peace. He found himself there more often than not now days, seeing less and less of his brother Kol or even his sisters. The last time everyone was completely at ease with each other was the day of their weddings, but ever since then things had changed. More often than not Kol was with Elena or siding with her in arguments that she mostly had lied about. She rarely if ever told the truth, anything to drive wedges between the families. Kol the love sick puppy that he was believed and hung on to her every word. It didn't matter that it was a lie, he chosen her above the family. The phrase wrapped around her little finger truly applied to him. Though rocky Kol and his sisters were on semi talking terms. Though if Elena could keep him away from them she would, every chance she got. They didn't get along, both parties hated each other. Why you ask because both Caroline and Rebekah knew exactly the kind of person Elena truly was.

Klaus could remember back to the night that the camel's back broke the night that it had been the last straw for not only him but Kol as well, only his brother should have believed him instead of his wife. But of course that was nothing new.

**Flashback:**

He had been in his study, the room that was also his sketching room. He had a fire lit and had gone in there to get away from Kol and Elena. She had started another fight this time involving his sisters whom he had stood up for, but at last Kol ended up taking Elena's side, which then infuriating Klaus causing him to need a breather. His peace, his breather didn't last long before Elena slipped into his study. He knew she walked in before catching the sound of her footsteps, his keen sense of smell and hearing. He quickly stood up in front of her in a blur. _"What the hell are you doing in here?"_ He bluntly yet sharply stated before pressing his hand firmly against her neck, and into the wall his eyes golden with fury. In her sick twisted mind she found it to be a turn on. Running her hand up his chest and under his shirt which was slightly opened, she pressed her body into his. "_Ahh come on. You know you want me, you have since I have arrived here. You can't deny it Nik. You can't tell me you haven't thought about all the ways you could take me, fuck me, please me and I could do the same. I could award you in ways you couldn't fathom." _She leaned in her lips mere inches away from his, her breathe on his lips before she captured them in a kiss, roaming her hands up his muscular chest. His blood froze at her touch before he ripped her away from kissing him. Yes the kiss surprised him, but he in no way felt that way for her nor was he a cheater. In fact he hated the little bitch. The very thought of her disgusted him.

His hand enclosed tighter around her neck this time, cutting off her oxygen. _"What in that twisted fucking mind of yours would make you even remotely think I would want you much less fuck you. I should kill you right here and now. I don't want you, never will. The mere sight of you disgusts me."_ He spat about ready to snap that little neck of hers. Just at the moment Kol walked in along with Hayley. Hayley had seen the partially scene going on, but Kol had not. _"Kol Kol"_ She screamed breathlessly pretending Klaus had hurt her. Rushing to her side he ripped his brother's hand away from her throat. _"Leave my wife alone."_ He spat at his brother taking her into his arm. _"He tried-to rape me." _She muffled pretending to cry, when in fact none of that happened. _"That's a damn lie."_ Both Klaus and Hayley spat. Hayley knew Elena was lying. _"She came on to me. I wouldn't do that to you brother."_ He tried to explain, but it was no use. His brother didn't believe him. He knew Kol had already taken Elena's side. _"You're the one that lying brother. Come Elena were are leaving. And you Klaus are no longer my brother." _He growled taking Elena away with him. _"NO you are the one that is mistaken. Leave but don't you dare come back to this house again or that slut wife of yours will die. I will kill her, you hear me. I will kill her."_Anger flooded his veins as he growled slamming his study door behind him. Luckily for him Hayley actually believed him. At least there was trust in the relationship.

**End of Flashback. **

Coming out of his thoughts he felt a hand on his shoulder. Leaning down Hayley, wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chin onto his shoulder. As if she could read his thoughts she spoke. _"You're thinking about it again. I know he is your brother and what he did hurt, but I know one day it will work out. You can't be mad at him forever."_ He admired her faith in humanity. It was one of things he loved about her, but he feared this time forgiving his brother would not come, though inwardly he wished he could. But the betrayal just hurt too much. He gently patted her hand, rubbing his fore thumb over her fingers, sending an electric sensation through her body. Her eyes closed for a moment before she captured his lips in hers, passionately kissing him. Cupping her cheek he took control pulling her into his lap, pressing her body against himself as he kissed her back his tongue taking control. Her breathe hitched, before they continued their love making. At sometime in between the love making and passionate sex he had carried her bridal styled up to their room and they made love more than once that night before finally resting side by side on the bed, her enraptured in his arms.

He gently kissed her forehead cuddling her close to him. His thoughts drifted back to his sisters. Was Caroline okay? Was Damon treating her right? He wondered these things because though they rarely spoke; when they did she avoided his questions about Damon. She just couldn't bring herself to answer him about it. Damon was always gone, rarely there. He said it was for work. Though part of her believed it was true, part of her didn't. She just had an irking feeling he was lying to her. Her worst fear was that he was sleeping with Elena. She desperately wanted to believe him, because there was by no means lack of sex in the relationship when he was there, but he just seemed distant or avoided her gaze when she tried talking to him about Elena and her brother. She thought she saw a spark of jealousy there when she mentioned it. But most times she just shrugged it off. _"Have you talked to Caroline?"_ He commented as he held her. _"Not much barely. Though we're supposed to meet up for brunch tomorrow along with Katherine. Why?" _She asked worry lacing her voice. She knew Klaus worried often about his sister and she didn't like seeing him worry. _"I'm just worried is all. Every time I mention your brother Damon she avoids my questions. I just hope he is treating her right, because so help him if he isn't he will have to deal with me. " _He stated his voice coming out more sharp then he wanted it too, his anger flaring up for a moment. _"I'm sure she is fine. Probably just misses him. He said he's been on business a lot lately." _Hayley trusted her brother even though she knew his track record. She just hoped it was different this time and that he wouldn't hurt Caroline. After all Caroline was not only her sister in law but her best friend, along with Katherine now. The three were inseparable. He simply nodded hoping she was right. Pulling her closer they both fell asleep in each other's arms, though he still felt worried. He just couldn't help it.

**Note: Sorry had to break this up. Next chapter will have what I had planned for Daroline, Forewood, Steroline, and Delena. **


	6. She'll Always Hate Me

Chapter 6: **She Will Always Hate Me**

**Back At The Boarding House:**

Caroline arrived back at the boarding house. Damon had said he would be working so she had stopped at the office before heading back to the house. When she had gotten to the office he wasn't there. He had lied to her, no he wouldn't. Maybe he went home early to surprise to her. She preferred to think that than the alternative. The slight thought of a surprise warmed her. Deciding to head back she called his cell as Tyler drove her back. _"Babe I'm on the way. I can't wait to see you. Love you."_ She said quickly before hanging up. Her message went to voicemail. Once she arrived Tyler let her in before going back to the limo. She headed for the stairs thinking all the ways on how surprised she would be.

His pants lay on the floor, so he hadn't heard his phone vibrate. The rest of his cloths had been discarded on the stairs. As she further climbed the stairs, she saw women's cloths on the stairs. Her gut wrenched as she forced herself to keep walking. Once she reached their room, she heard moans which sounded vaguely like Elena.

"_Oh God it hurt the moment that I saw you  
Was someone else the one that you belonged to.  
I never thought I'd drown in my shallow heart  
I'd like to say the things I never used to.  
But come today they won't ever be useful  
I never learned to use my shallow heart."_

Her gut wrenched more as she slowly opened the door. _"Oh oh God…I'm almost there."_ Elena stated as she felt her release coming as Damon thrust into her, his following hers. He let out a breathe not realizing Caroline was right there. She couldn't find the words to speak. Elena was the first to notice her, a smirk forming on her lips as she was naked underneath him. _"How—How could you?"_ Tears pricked her eyes as her words stumbled out. Snapping his head up at her voice, his face immediately fell at seeing her there. He hadn't expected her to be here. He immediately knew this was a mistake. He loved Caroline. He did. So why had he cheated on her? He blamed it on the alcohol, but the truth was he hadn't gotten over Elena. He tried to explain. _"It's not what it looks like."_ He said hoping she bought the lie. _"Is that so? Sure looks like something to me."_She said anger filling her soul. _"Why her? Why? I'm I not enough?"_ More tears pricked her eyes all the while Elena was smirking. Her fist clutched together as she walked over to Elena. _"Get out Get out. You fucking slut. Get out of my house."_ When she didn't move only smirked Caroline grew more than frustrated and angry. No longer able to stand the sight of them and wanting to forget what she had seen she raced out of the room.

"_I I I, I never meant to hurt you,  
It's just something I do,  
I guess it's not a good excuse."_

Damon followed after her trying to prevent her from leaving. Catching up to her quickly he grabbed her arm tightly. _"Don't you dare turn your back on me. I love you please stay."_ He said trying coarse her into staying. _"Don't touch me. I should have turned my back on you long ago."_She spat pulling away from him. He grabbed her again kissing her lips roughly, pressing his body to hers. He wouldn't let her go, he couldn't. _"I love you…Please care. I love you?" _He mumbled in her hair. For a split second she had let him kiss her, her body wanting to give in, but her heart couldn't. No she couldn't do this. Yes she loved him but he had betrayed her trust. _"No you don't. If you did you wouldn't have done this." _She growled pushing him away heading for the door. He stopped her again. _"I won't let you go. You can't go." _He growled anger filling him as he grabbed her again. _"I can't let you go."_ She sighed letting his hand rest on her arm. She looked into his eyes but she still felt hurt. She needed space, lots of space and time. _"You have to if you love me. I need time, maybe lots of time." _She sighed once more. "_I can't lose you."_ He huffed before letting her go. Looking once last time she left whispering under her breath. _"You already have. But I still love you."_ Her voice barely heard. The door slammed behind her as she got back in the limo making Tyler drive her to the bar.

"_And she will always hate me, no matter what I say.  
And there is no mistaking, the love is gone.  
Yea she will always hate me, she said "you lost me baby"  
No matter what I say, the love is gone."_

After Caroline left he threw Elena out, telling her he never wanted to see her again. She didn't go willing, so he had to force her out. Once she was gone he grabbed him some bourbon, drinking his sorrows away. He loved Caroline, but he lost her. He royally screwed up. Back at the bar Caroline was drinking shot after shot, after shot. Tyler decided to stay with her to watch her. He had always felt a romantic attraction to her, but never acted. It formed after realizing she didn't know he was the one who had threatened her the night she stole the bread from the Mikaelsons and as he got to know her. _"Maybe you should slow down Care." _He said looking into her eyes._ "I don't want to. I just want to drown my sorrows. I'm never the one and tonight only proves it.."_ She said drowning another shot, the alcohol taking effect. _"You deserve better. Don't say that. You are the one to somebody."_ He said staring at her thinking of how he wished he could kiss those lips of hers. _"Yeah like who? "_ She scoffed not believing him. _"Like me."_ His eyes looked down at her lips then her. His fingers grazed her cheek. Her eyes closed momentarily. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or being stupid. Truth be told she was attracted to him just not romantically, though with the effects of the boozes, it started not to matter as she felt his lips crash hers pulling her into him. She could stop this, she should, but all thoughts of what was right were out the door as she returned the kiss. The kissing increased as their tongues battled for dominance. They barely made it back to his place before stripping their cloths.

Once their cloths were removed it didn't take long for things to heat up as their bodies did the work for them. Later after they had finished, she laid beside him, her head pounding. She knew she would have not only a splitting headache but hanger over too. Immediately realizing what happened she shot up grabbing her cloths. _"I—I got to go. This -this was a mistake. It can't happen again Tyler. It must not happen again." _He tried to stop her but she rushed out before he had the chance to quickly slipping on her cloths. _"Damn it."_ He said clearly frustrated. It didn't take her long to make it back to the boarding house after she had walked a bit, letting the cool air hit her face. Slipping her face into the palm of her hands she sighed. _"What have I done?"_ She whispered over and over again to herself, her headache getting worse.

When she got back she didn't expect him to be there. She was sure her face showed the guilt she felt. But why should she? He cheated first so hers canceled that out right? Wrong cheating was cheating and she had messed up just like him. Though if she was being honest she blamed him for this. Her cheeks were flushed and he noticed it when she walked in. Catching his gaze on her she lied. _"It's from the cold."_ She stated before avoiding his gaze heading for their room. He stopped her intently looking at her making her heart beat out of her chest. His gaze held lust, anger and so much emotion. _"That's a lie."_ He seductively whispered in her ear. _"Who fucked you? Maybe I should show you how a real man does it?"_ He said pressing her to him, his hands roaming her body, before lightly nibbling on her ear. She felt her body want to give away, her cheeks flustered more, her heart beating fast. He still had that affect on her. He captured her lips passionately, possessively kissing her. No man would touch her not again. She was his all his. Her whole body tingled, her lips responding to his, her fingers lightly running through his hair as they gripped his hair. Her body heated up fueled by her emotions and lust. He was about to take her to their bedroom so he could take her then. This was the only way he knew how to voice his feelings was by his actions and body language. Suddenly remembering what happened in the bedroom she pushed him away. _"I-I can't not after tonight. I can't have you touch me after you touched her. I just can't."_ She said. _"But you can let another man fuck you?"_ He bluntly stated. _"You're my wife, your mine no one else's."_ A possessive growl in his throat as he spoke. _"You started it."_She uttered before she could stop herself, though she knew she was to blame too. She felt his anger increase as she stood there. Not able to hold his gaze she left him there having no energy to fight any longer. Once she headed for the steps she spoke again. _"I think it's best if we sleep separately tonight."_ She said unable to stomach sleeping on their bed where he had fucked Elena. The thought made her want to throw up.

"_Looking back I guess I'm holding on to  
The good we had but I know that it's wrong too.  
'Cause in the end she's never gonna hold my heart  
And now she knows, she doesn't wanna know me.  
I'm not supposed to be the one who's lonely  
I never thought that she could have a cold cold heart."_

"I I I, I never meant to hurt you,  
It's just something I do,  
I guess it's not a good excuse."

Her heart, eyes, and soul started to freeze becoming cold s she tried to block out the pain she felt. Choosing a different room she laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Hours later when no sleep would come to her Stefan found her, crying her face in her hands. Sitting down beside her he let her cry on his shoulder confronting her. She stayed that way for awhile before explaining to him what happened. She thought he'd hate her but she was wrong, in way he understood. He knew both parties were wrong, but he was more mad at his brother then he was at her. She continued to cry before finally fall asleep in his arms as he held her, rubbing her back in brotherly confront. His eyes soon closed as they slept. The next morning Damon went to find Caroline and found her asleep by Stefan. He began to feel angry again and jealous, an emotion he didn't like. He disliked what he saw, only this time nothing happened, it was innocent and his brother was only confronting her.

Clearing his throat he spoke waking them as Caroline shot up. She instantly froze at his expression fiddling with her fingers nervously. _"Well what do we have here?"_ He stated gruffly his eyes darkened. _"I—I it's not what it looks like." _She said repeating his words from early fear enveloping her. _"Is that so? Sure looks like something to me?"_ He stated repeating her very words from early his eyes showing more anger. Stefan tried to explain for her, but it was no use. He could see is bother didn't believe them. _"It's nothing. It's innocent."_ She faltered as she spoke. He gritted his teeth. _"Don't lie to me."_ His voice firm as he inched closer growling. After a few seconds he moved away leaving before he did something he would regret. He headed for the door speaking as he left_."Hayley and Katherine are on their way for brunch. Hurry up and get dressed. You don't want to keep them waiting." _He said flatly before leaving slamming the door behind him.


	7. Shatter Me

Chapter 7: _**Shatter Me**_

**At The Boarding House:**

With a kiss on the forehead Stefan had left Caroline in her room, well the guest room that she was staying in and let her get ready for her brunch. She had tried to apologize to him, for being a basket case the night before but he would have none of that. He didn't mind it. He cared for her and that's all that matter. She could have cried a thousand puddles of tears on him and he wouldn't have minded it. That was what he was there for. He had told her that maybe a thousand times throughout the night. She simply sighed after he had given the same answer he had been giving her the whole night. Once he had left her alone she rummaged through her closet from the other room, the one that use to be theirs before Damon had tainted it with having sex with Elena. She told herself to make a mental note to remove her clothes from the room and put them into the guest room. Not being to withstand being in that room any longer she grabbed her pile of clothes and headed back to the guest room. She quickly stuffed her bag with loose clothing and then packed her hairbrush and curly iron. Afterwards she got dressed barely realizing she had chosen a fitted blouse and mini skirt to wear. After getting dressed she slipped on her heels and pinned up her hair into a side ponytail.

It didn't take Caroline long to make it down the stairs after she had gotten ready and grabbed her bag. Tyler was waiting for her to take her to the brunch. Once she saw him guilt evaded her features. She hadn't meant to take advantage him or hurt him, but she knew what happened the night before could never happen again. His hand slightly brushed against her arm before she removed his hand from her and looked at him sternly. _"Stop."_ She demanded. _"That's not what you said last night?"_ He said leaning closer into her with a smirk on his face. She grunted, fire showing in her eyes. _"Last night was a mistake. Get that through your thick skull."_ She growled before stepping back_. "I will no longer need you services. From this day on you're no longer allowed here. You're fired Tyler. Now please leave."_ He had no intention of leaving or being fired for that matter. Grabbing her wrist he tightly he held it, hurting her. _"No one fires me, especially not a lady such as you. You fucking slut." _She tried to pull away, but he only held her tighter, making bruises into her skin. His lips roughly crashed against hers as she thrashed against him, trying to push him off her. Though it was proving to be difficult. The more she fought against him the tighter he held her. The way he was handling her made her think back to the night she had stole bread from her family. Her eyes caught sight of his as recognition hit her. It was him; it had always been him this whole time. How had she not known it was him? Fear struck her and her body trembled. _"Let me go."_ She managed to scream before he covered her mouth as he moved his lips down to her neck beginning to place rough kisses down her neck, his body firmly pressed into hers, his erection against her. She whimpered, tears streaking her face as she tried with all her might to fight him, thrashing and kicking which only ceased to make him like it more.

Damon had been so engrossed in his thoughts until his keen sense of hearing picked up his wife's screams. Rushing to her side he threw Tyler off her. A low growl in his throat as he pressed his hand against Tyler's neck. _"Keep your hands off my wife and furthermore leave this house, never return or I will hunt you down and kill you myself."_ Tyler simply chuckled after his throat had been released. _"She didn't refuse last night."_ He stated with an evil smirk. He rushed off before Damon had the chance to go after him again. So instead he ended up punching his fist through the wall, a small amount of pain shooting through his knuckles, which quickly healed afterwards. Caroline's body went limp as it slides down the wall, her back against it. She couldn't help her tear streaked face as more tears fell. She sat there for a moment before Damon came over. Leaning down he checks her over for bruising and winces when he notices the ones on her wrist. His fingers lightly brush her cheeks. She leans her cheek into his fingers for a mere moment before pulling his hand lightly away. Though it felt nice, and though she loved him, she just wasn't ready to forgive let alone be intimate with him again. He had noticed her lean her cheek into his fingers and had brushed his fingers against them again inhaling, her scent encasing his nostrils. Oh her sweet sweet smell? How he wished she hadn't pulled away. When she got up he noticed her attire and couldn't help but look appreciatively at it. He longed to take her but knew he had to gain her trust back. And though he now knew who she had slept with last night, and though it bothered him, he was determined more than ever to get her back. Because he ultimately knew she wouldn't have done it if he hadn't fucked Elena. He noticed her cheeks fluster once she realized the way he was looking at her, her breathe hitching, her chest heaving up and done. She couldn't deny it, she longed for him too, but just couldn't take that leap of faith at the moment.

Clearing her throat she composed herself before grabbing her bags, wiping her face and opening the front door. "_I—I better get going."_ She softly said before turning back around. _"Care."_ He said longing in his voice, her heart beat increasing_. "Damon_-" She began before he turned her to face him placing a kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering there a moment longer then they should. _"Be safe."_ He murmured his lips still against her forehead before he pulled away. She nodded then headed for her car and drove to the grill.

**At The Grill: **

She had arrived to the grill an hour or so past the time she said she would meet the girls so they already had a table ready when she got there. Heading for the table they each hugged her. It was Hayley who noticed the bruises on Caroline's wrist first. _"What happen?"_ Hayley asked sternly. _"Did my brother do this to you?"_ Her eyes burning with fury. _"No I'm fine. He didn't do anything."_ She knew that was a lie if only partially. Though he had not bruised her, he had broken her heart. _"Then who did?"_ She said more sternly letting Caroline know she would get the truth from her sooner or later. She finally admitted it was Tyler and some of what happened, but didn't explain that she had slept with Tyler the night before after finding Damon in bed with another woman, Elena none the less. Both Kat and Hayley were shocked, but knew there was more to the story then what Caroline was telling them.

Deciding to leave it alone for awhile they continued with their brunch before Caroline surprised them by asking if she could crash at their place. Both of them ask why and when she tried to make up a valid excuse they realized there were things that she wasn't telling them about what happened with Damon. _"What happened between you two? Tell us we know something did?"_ When she refused to answer they grunted slightly. _"Care we care for you and want to help, but can only do that if you tell what us happened." _Finally she explained how she had found Damon in bed with Elena and the events followed including her sleeping with Tyler. _"I know it was stupid, but at the moment it felt like he was the only one that saw me, the only that said I mattred. That's what I should get from Damon, but I don't. I would do anything for him and I could be his one, but he chose to sleep with that slut."_She said with disgust as she was referring to Elena. Kat was livid, not because of the Caroline disliking Elena but for what her sister had down to them by interfering. Though it didn't surprise Hayley about Elena, but it did about her brother, she really thought he changed. It made her mad that her brother hurt Caroline like this even though it was stupid what Caroline did in return, but she understood it. People do stupid things when they are hurt. _"So I can stay with one of you?"_ She asked softly. _"Of course you can."_ They both said smiling. _"It will be a girl's night."_ Hayley said, but wondered if she should tell Klaus. As if Caroline could read her thoughts she shook her head. _"Please don't tell Nik. I'm not ready for him to know."_ She nodded though she hated to keep secrets from him this was something Caroline would have to tell him herself.

**Later At The Mikaelson Mansion:**

When they had arrived back at the mansion Klaus knew something was up. His sister never asked to stay the night. He could literally feel his fists clinch together as the thought of the things that Damon could have possible done to her. He would kill, mock his words he would kill him. The more he interrogated her about what happened, the more she became skittish and refused to answer his questions, therefore making him more frustrated. He was so mad that his veins began to pop out as he gritted his teeth. To calm him down Hayley placed her hand on his chest, looking up him. _"She will let you know when she is ready. Let the poor girl breathe. I know you love her, but what she needs right now is for us to be supportive and ask questions later. "_ She whispered as she could feel his breathing start to even out and him calm down.

Once her brother had left things alone she headed for her old room. Laying down on the bed she changed into her sweats and then went into her bathroom.

"_Somebody Shine A Light. I'm Frozen From The Fear Inside."_

"_Somebody Make Feel Alive And Shatter Me."_

Finding any type of pills she could, she then took them wanting to forget the pain of her broken heart. What she didn't realize is that she would end up using them as her crunch and they would become her addiction, one she might not come back from. After she took them she drew herself a bath, later having the maid bring her a martini to drink. Mixing the two would have adverse effects on her. After her bath she slipped back into her sweats and headed downstairs to read.

**Both Mansion and Boarding House:**

Damon had been pacing back and forth and back worried. Caroline had yet to come home from brunch and he wondered why. He kept pacing for a few minutes before going upstairs. It was then that he realized some of Caroline's clothes were missing from their room so he checked the guest room, yet they were not there either. He lowly growled with frustration evident on his face. How dare she? She was his wife therefore belonged with him nowhere else. His hands balled into a fist before he composed himself enough to call her cell. When she didn't answer he called again and again. When there was still no answer he became angry by the minute. Finally he tried Klaus's place and his sister answered. _"Hello?"_ She said as she heard Damon's voice through the phone. _"Is my wife there?"_ He asked trying to hide the anger in his voice_. "Yes but what it's to you. I know what you did Damon. How could you? You might have just lost the best thing you ever had."_ She stated her voice booming through the phone. _"What the bloody Hell is going on?"_ Klaus asked his voice booming from the other room. He could be heard through the phone. Damon gritted his teeth. _"She is my wife that is what is to me. Now if she isn't home in 5 minutes I'm coming after her. You understand me. She better be ready in five minutes."_ He shouted knowing Caroline could hear him. Hanging up he waited for her to return home. When she didn't he headed to the mansion. By this time Klaus knew everything and was extremely mad.

Knocking on the door after speeding over there, Klaus answered the door Caroline a few ways back behind him. _"Leave before I make you leave Damon. She doesn't want to see you."_ He said through gritted teeth. _"Nor do you deserve her for what you did."_ Damon gritted his teeth as well inching closer to him. _"I will not leave without my wife."_ He stated firmly his eyes bearing into Caroline's. He pushed past Klaus and headed her way but was stopped by him. _"I said leave."_ He shouted resulting in them fighting. They rustled back and forth before the fight was broken up by Caroline. _"Stop this."_ Her voice booming as she separated the two. After his breathe calmed down he spoke_." Please come home."_ He said finally defeated. _"No."_ She said firmly. _"I need time, give me time."_ He finally sighed before placing a kiss to her cheek. Klaus inwardly scoffed at the display. After Damon left he had punched his hand though his car window, cutting himself. The wounds would heal, but the brief pain he could feel. Though he probably deserved it. Klaus was glad when he had left for now that is. This whole time no one could tell that Caroline was strung out and that was just the beginning.


	8. The Unwavering Addiction

Chapter 8: _**The Unwavering Addiction**_

As the months went by Caroline's addiction only got worse and the bitchier she became. When her friends and family tried to help her, she'd lash out or tell them to suck it. It was worse when she was in withdrawal. The pills and heroine were her safe haven her place to escape her fucked up life. She was no longer the Caroline they knew, she was different. What she didn't realize was that the more she took the pills, the heroine, the more she lost herself. It became so bad she was barely recognizable. She would stoop to almost any level to get the pills, the heroine whatever she could get her hands on to just feel that high, to feel no pain, to be oblivious. Not even Damon could help her though he tried, but it always resulted in them fighting, blaming him mostly on her part for her addiction. She couldn't admit it was her problem and that he wasn't the source of it completely. Though in truth he mostly was to blame. She probably would have never turned to drugs had it not be for her catching him in bed with Elena or so she kept telling herself. No the drugs were her problem; and hers alone.

Caroline had been on the greatest high until now. They had slowly but surely ruined it with their incessant gripping and such. _"Oh great now my high is fucking ruined. Ugghh."_ She grunted. _"The fucking joys of my life."_ She said sarcastically. _"Now I have to do t again and I'm almost out."_ She was half talking to them and half talking to herself barely noticing them there. She had a little left and at least she knew where it was she thought. Only it was not there, yet she didn't know that. Damon had found her stash and got rid of it except for one vile. He couldn't let her do this anymore. He couldn't let her hurt herself any longer. If he did he would surely loose her and he couldn't bare that. He'd be lost without her, without his heart, his soul mate. She was his one purpose in life, he just wished she knew it. Yes he had made a mistake with Elena but he would spend a life time making it up to her. He had to; she deserved that much and so much more. He should have given her the world, shown that she was his world maybe then they wouldn't be where they were now, Caroline addicted and not even fighting it. Did he blame himself? Yes he did. Should he? Yes no maybe. He would help her fight this addiction. He would not lose her.

Caroline had been searching for several minutes for her stash coming up with nothing. She had her whole bedroom ransacked but still couldn't find it. "_Where is it?"_ She screamed furious as she threw object after object trying to find her needles, supplies and drugs. When she couldn't find he stuff, she headed back down stairs stomping her foot. Her loud footsteps could be heard throughout the house. _"WHERE IS IT?"_ She belted out, her eyes darkened, her brows furrowed and her veins barely popping out of her forehead. When no one answered she became even more furious. Stepping up to Rebekah she wrapped her hand around her neck squeezing it firmly. _"I will ask one more time and do not lie to me. Where is it?"_ She kept her hand firmly pressed on Bekah's neck barely giving her air to breathe. When anger fueled her she could be very strong with a tight grip because of the high coursing through her, though she was not supernatural. _"I—I don't have it. Why-y would I?" _She stated breathless unable to breathe, her air ways constricted. _"You're lying to me."_ She said cutting off more of her air supply. Shaking her head to plea with Caroline to believe her she tried to speak but couldn't. Finally releasing her hold on Bekah's neck she scoffed. Gaining her air supply back she growled. _"You're not worth it for me to steal your drugs. You'll never be worth it." _She spat a smirk on her face. _"You're just jealous because your husband is still in love with me and I'm a better fuck then you. You will never be what he wants, but I always will."_ A grin formed on her lips satisfied with her retort and her bitchy comment. With her vein popped out Bekah scoffed and stomped off furious. Slut she mumbled under her breath. Stefan looked between the pair before Rebekah walked off.

"_How could you Care? This is not like you. You seriously need help. You need to let us help you before you go off the deep end." _He stated placing his hand on her shoulder. _" Please let me help you." _He said softly before she pushed his hand off her shoulder looking him deadly in the eyes. _" I do not need help, nor do I want it. This is me, and I'm better like this. So do me a favor and fuck off." _She spat pushing past him to find her drugs. He sighed letting her be. When she couldn't find her drugs she growled under her breathe, the withdrawal showing. Her hands shook slightly as she tried to get them to stop. "Looking for this?" Damon asked holding the last vile of contents she had. Her eyes immediately went wide before her brow furrowed and she became angry. _"That's mine. You had no right to go through my stuff. What I do with my life is my business not yours."_ She growled trying to get the vile from him, but it was no use. He was taller than her and much faster than her. _"That's where you are wrong Care. You are my wife so that makes it my business. I care for you and want to help you but can't if you won't let me. I can't fucking loose you do you understand me, I can't lose you. I won't."_ The frustration he felt showed__in his features, before he grabbed her face in his hands and locked his lips to hers. It had been so long since he had felt her lips against his that it was foreign for a moment but still fit his perfectly as ever. Pulling her close to him he deepened the kiss making her forget her need for drugs for the moment.

At first she had wanted to protest but the moment their lips locked together she couldn't deny him any longer. She had wanted this for so long but was too afraid to let him in for fear her heart would break again. All her frustration disappeared as they continued to kiss. Lifting her up bridal style he carried her to the bed upstairs leaving her vile behind down stairs. Once he had placed her on the bed, his pleased her body any way he could, eliciting moans from her which was music to his ears. When the love making had subsided and they lay perfectly still by each other he softly kissed her forehead. _"Promise me I won't ever loose you Care. I'd die if I did."_ Nodding she brushed her fingers against his chin. _"I promise."_ She softly said cuddling close to him letting his arms wrap around her.

Hours later she was going through the withdrawals again and oh God how she wished she could keep her promise to Damon to quit her addiction, but she couldn't. The allure of the drug was just too strong. Finding her vile down stairs she took her last vile, letting the drug run through her veins. A few moments later the drug took effect making her mellow and on that high. She was good for a bit before she started to have adverse effects. She had taken too much and was convulsing. When Damon found her she could barely hear his words as she faded in and out. _"Stay with me. Please stay with me."_ He begged holding her into his arms. _"You promised."_ He whispered before she blacked out and was rushed to the hospital.


End file.
